El asesino fantasmal
by Zero and Xero
Summary: Los dos hermanos Zero y Xero deciden hacer de guardias tras el accidente de Laili Murtons, pensaban que la noche iba a ser como cualquiera, excepto que no contaban con la presencia de otra persona ademas de ellos mismos


El asesino fantasmal

Era un día tranquilo en el apartamento donde residían los hermanos Zero y Xero, estos se encontraban jugando videojuegos como siempre, pero esta vez Zero iba ganando esta vez

-No puedes contra mí! – Zero celebraba sin despegar la vista del televisor con el control en mano haciendo rápidos movimientos de dedos

-Pero, no es posible! – Mientras que Xero hacia lo mismo no podía contra el menor, algo extraño para él pues era un juego de pelea y esa era la especialidad del mayor, cuando menos se dio cuenta el tiempo dio cero y Zero había ganado

-Ja sí! Al fin te he ganado! – Empezó a correr por toda la habitación mientras cantaba burlas hacia Xero

-E-Es que estaba distraído, no puedo creer lo que le pasó a Laili – Este dejaba el mando de lado mientras se recostaba en el sillón

-Pues tienes razón, perder la memoria es algo difícil de asimilar y más para ella que en esos siete meses se había vuelto valiente – Este dejo la celebración para sentarse junto a su hermano – Oye que hora es?

-Uff las 11:50 pm, crees que deberíamos ir a hacer de guardias de seguridad por Laili? – Xero se levantó mientras apagaba la consola

-No estaría mal, le avisare a nuestros padres – Este tomó su celular y les llamo, estos un poco indecisos los dejaron ir y al darles la aprobación decidieron ir rápidamente a la pizzería

-Maldito borracho, te juro que si lo hubiese visto le mataría yo! – Justo pasaron por el lugar del accidente, aun parecía que hubiese sangre derramada en el suelo

-Hermano no pienses en hechos que no ocurrirían, tal vez eso paso por una razón y espero sea buena – Este se arregló el pelo en una coleta antes de entrar finalmente a la pizzería, encontrándose ambos con el dueño de la misma

-Oh, vienen a hacer el turno por Laili? – Estos asintieron con la cabeza, así pues el dueño dejo la pizzería a cargo de esta y al irse los animatronicos empezaron a moverse, saliendo de sus lugares todos menos Foxy

-Así que Foxy sigue deprimido? – Xero le pregunto a Mangle mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

-Si, por lo que le ocurrió a Laili no ha querido salir de su cueva – Mangle veía la cueva al mismo tiempo le hablaba al chico de pelo azul

-Ya veo, oye me disculpas un momento, es que iré a la oficina a tomar algo que deje la última vez – Este se dirigió hasta la oficina para encontrarse a Zero besándole el cuello a Toy Chica mientras esta reía al contacto de los labios del menor – Ups, disculpen la intromisión no volverá a pasar - Xero estaba a punto de irse riendo, pero un corte de luz en toda la pizzería lo detuvo y lo más impresionante es que los animatronicos se quedaron sin energía, esto asusto a los dos chicos y empezaron a recorrer la pizzería lentamente sentían que escuchaban pasos tras de ellos, los latidos de sus corazones agitados sentían los latidos de los mismos en sus oídos eso era lo que más les aterraba, llegaron hasta Parts/Service y al ver horrorizados la palanca del generador derretida y era de metal

-Q-Que?! Como esta d-derretida? – Xero le cerró la boca con la mano, escucharon el chirrido de una ventana al abrirse, caminaron lentamente hasta ese ruido y vieron una ventana abierta al acercarse para cerrarla escucharon unos chirridos de cuchillos cruzándose entre sí, ambos hermanos voltearon asustados caminaron inconscientemente hasta la cocina y vieron que faltaban dos cuchillos carniceros así instintivamente el mayor cogió un cuchillo pequeño y caminaron hasta Show Stage y vieron a Freddy, Bonnie y a Chica con sangre en sus cuerpos metálicos y con miradas penetrantes fijas en ellos, cuando menos se dieron cuenta sentían una respiración detrás de ellos y al voltear forzosamente se encontraron con la mirada de un gran conejo dorado con una sonrisa perturbadora y dentro de el parecía que hubiesen órganos en descomposición, el miedo evito que ambos hermanos pudiesen siquiera gritar y lograron notar que tenía ambas manos tras de si

-Que prefieren? – Esa voz hizo que casi cayeran desmayados, parecía el propio demonio, pero al decirlo saco sus manos de sus espaldas en una mano un encendedor y en el otro dos cuchillos carniceros, pero al ver que no respondían decidió actuar tomó de un brazo a Xero y empezó a quemarle el brazo derecho mientras este gritaba desesperado por el dolor

-Zero, corre! – Zero no podía reaccionar, hasta después de un momento empezó a corres el animatronico lo noto y le lanzo un cuchillo que le atravesó el brazo izquierdo, al sentir el dolor cayo rendido al suelo mientras que el conejo dorado seguía quemándole el brazo a Xero empezó a quemarle la pierna izquierda del dolor se desmayó, entonces al animatronico decidió ir a por Zero pero al voltear no estaba allí empezando a correr buscándolo, pero el menor decidió esconderse en la oficina bajo la mesa pero el animatronico camino haciendo sus pasos notorios para asustar al chico y al llegar se agacho para verlo fijamente a los ojos

-Te he encontrado – Lo tomó de la pierna derecha sacándolo de la mesa y empezó desde la rodilla hasta bajar al pie cortándole durante el corto y doloroso trayecto, al no soportarlo cayo desmayado pero antes de terminar viendo la oscuridad escucho una palabras – Este es el adiós – Y la vista del chico se nublo dando paso a la oscuridad total, despertando horas después en un hospital logro ver que tenía el brazo izquierdo con grapas cerrando la herida igualmente que la pierna derecha llena de grapas desde la rodilla hasta donde inicia el pie, pero noto que al lado había otra cama donde se encontraba Xero aun dormido

-Xero! – La voz de Zero lo despertó casi de inmediato

-Disculpa, es que estaba descansando, y como te… - Fue interrumpido por un corte de luz repentino y al volver la luz ambos observaron horrorizados al conejo dorado frente a la puerta con la cabeza medio inclinada hacia un lado mirándolos fijamente

-Siguen vivos? – Al intentar acercarse Zero se levantó de la cama y al voltear a ver a Xero estaba muerto lleno de sangre al igual que la camilla que goteaba ese espeso líquido, y cuando volteo a ver al conejo estaba frente al menor viéndolo con una mirada perturbadora, este parecía escuchar el tic toc de un reloj parecía que ese momento acabaría hasta sentir el filo de la muerte cerca pero Zero no quería eso, entonces empezó a sentir que lo llamaban y se hizo tan intenso que parecía ya más bien un sonido

-Hermano! – La voz de Xero hizo que despertara de la pesadilla

-D-Dónde estoy? – Pregunto un confundido Zero, pero esta vez sí era la realidad

-Mi niño, que bien que estas a salvo! – La madre de los hermanos le dio un abrazo maternal a Zero

-Que me ocurrió? – El menor seguía pidiendo respuestas, los padres de estos indecisos le respondieron

-Es que ustedes iban caminando a la pizzería y según testimonios de un vecino que un hombre se les acerco pidiendo direcciones, pero ustedes no le hicieron caso y el hombre empezó a seguirlos hasta la pizzería, como es que no se dieron cuenta? – Jack el padre de ambos chicos les abrazo preocupado por ellos

-Un, hombre? – Xero se sorprendió, pues no recordaba haberse encontrado con algún hombre – Y como estaba vestido? –

-Pues tenía una chaqueta de color amarilla y los zapatos eran del mismo color, pero no se preocupen por eso las autoridades se encargaran de encontrar a ese hombre – Elizabeth la madre de ellos se unió al abrazo y ambos lo correspondieron, pero en la mente de ambos pasaba un solo pensamiento

- _Nos habrá atacado aquel hombre fantasmal? –_ Parecía que pensaran lo mismo, pero después de unas cuantas horas el doctor les dio de alta a los hermanos, y en las noticias ese mismo día

- **Díganos doctor, que resulto del ataque a los jóvenes conocidos como Zero Gaccioni y Xero Gaccioni?** –Preguntaba el reportero al doctor mientras le acercaba el micrófono

- **Al menos el joven Zero cuando fue encontrado tenía un cuchillo que atravesó limpiamente el tricep y el bicep, junto con un corte desde la rodilla hasta el inicio del pie, mientras que Xero tuvo quemaduras de segundo grado en el brazo derecho y pierna izquierda** \- Concluyo el doctor hablándole al reportero

- **Pero hay algo curioso, es que al menor de los hermanos el psicópata le atravesó el brazo izquierdo mientras que al mayor le quemo el brazo derecho y viceversa con las piernas, no es algo sospechoso?** – La pregunta del reportero estaba fuera de lugar en cuanto a quien se la hacia

- **A mí no me concierne esas especulaciones, a quien si es a la policía** – El doctor se retiró de allí dado por terminado el reportaje, al mismo tiempo que la familia de los hermanos apagaba el televisor

-Bueno nos iremos a dormir, que descansen padres – Se despidieron ambos hermanos casi al unísono y se dirigieron a la habitación de ambos tumbándose en sus respectivas camas

-Quien habrá sido aquel hombre? – Dijo en un susurro Zero, lo cual Xero lo escucho

-Dijiste algo? – Pregunto el mayor, a lo cual Zero negó y le dijo que se acostara a dormir, pero los pensamientos sobre el supuesto atacante lo tenían preocupado, lo único que pudo pensar fue

- _Mañana será otro día -_


End file.
